


leap frog

by gabriel42069



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Family Reunions, M/M, Multi, Reunions, takes place just before they enter the new universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel42069/pseuds/gabriel42069
Summary: Reunions and the bittersweet promise of more to come.





	

Jade's eyes fill with hot, painful tears when she sees John, and she runs to him, throws her arms around him and squeezes with all her might. "John!" she cries. "John, I thought you were dead, don't you ever do that to me again!"

John wraps her tight in his arms, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "I know, Jade, I know, you were dead, and so was everyone else, but it's okay now! It's okay now!" He buries his face in Jade's neck and smiles through his tears.

"We're okay," Jade says, breathless. She lifts John up and twirls. "We're okay!" He laughs, giddy, and lets his sister embrace him.

-

Roxy holds Jane's hand tight in hers as they run towards Calliope. "Callie!" she yells.

Calliope turns to them, a bright smile on her face. She waves, and the glint of gold on her finger catches the light. "Roxy! Jane! Loves!"

When they reach Calliope, Roxy and Jane embrace her tightly, Roxy planting kisses all over Callie's blushing cheeks and mouth, and Jane stroking a hand over Callie's head and smiling fondly.

"We did it, Callie! Man, you should have seen it," Roxy says, talking a mile per minute. "Jake was a freaking hope supernova again, with his crazy page powers, and Dirk did his soul magic, and I banished that thing to the furthest freaking ring, and Janey saved our asses after we all died, and it was amazing!"

Calliope giggles and winds an arm around both of their waists. "It sounds exhilarating! You'll have to tell me the story in more detail later, okay? I'm so happy you two are safe, you have no idea, loves."

Jane leans her head against Callie's and presses a kiss to her skull. "Oh, trust me, we're equally glad to have you with us, darling."

Roxy beams and holds both of her girls close, content.

-

Rose jumps into Kanaya's arms, winding her legs and arms around her. Kanaya lifts her and holds her tight. They lean their foreheads together for a moment, clear and green tears intermingling. Kanaya slowly starts to grin, her tears subsiding, and she kisses Rose, sweet and joyful. "Rose," she exclaims. "Rose!"

A giggle wrenches itself from Rose's throat, and then another, until they are both laughing and kissing and smiling, overflowing with love and life.

"I love you," Rose says. "I love you, Kanaya. More than - more than the sun, and all the stars, and the moon -"

"Rose," Kanaya says again. She kisses her once more. "I love you."

Then Kanaya takes Rose's hand and whisks her away. Rose lets out a startled cry, and floats a few inches off the ground while her girlfriend tugs her along, both of them happier than they ever thought possible.

-

Karkat is on Dave the moment he sees him, hugging him so hard Dave can't breathe. "Strider," he says, and he lifts Dave up, a hand on each side of his waist. "Dave!"

Dave stifles a giggle. "Put me down, yo," he says, but a grin is quirking his lips. He wraps his arms around Karkat's shoulders as soon as Karkat sets him down. "Hey, dude," he says, raising his eyebrows. "How's it going?"

"Shut up," Karkat says fondly, cupping Dave's cheek gently. "Shut the fuck up, I'm so fucking proud of you, Strider, Jesus Christ. Oh my God. Don't ever do that to me again, I was so fucking worried." Red tears run down his cheeks. "Fuck."

"Hey, hey," Dave soothes, wiping Karkat's cheeks with his thumb. "I'm here, okay? Look, I'm fine! The alphas did most of the heavy lifting, I promise."

"Promise?" Karkat asks, raising his eyebrows

Quick as a flash, Dave leans in and kisses Karkat. "Promise."

-

Dirk scrubs a hand over the back of his head. "Listen, I know right now isn't exactly the time for a feelings jam, but… when you, uh, exploded back there… was that because Caliborn hurt me?"

Jake blushes. "Well, golly, mister, you sure do fancy yourself a big deal, don't you?" When Dirk's face falls, he hastens to add, "No, Dirk, I'm teasing. Er, yes, it was. Because of you. Yes."

"Oh." Dirk nods. "Okay. Cool."

"Cool indeed," Jake says. "Look, I don't want things to be stiff between us, my good fellow - stop, you know what I meant! We didn't exactly drop off at a jolly gobsmacking good end, you know, and, well, I think -"

"Hey." Dirk sets a hand on Jake's shoulder. "We don't have to talk about this right now, English. I'm no time guy, but by my estimate, we have exactly all the time in the world to sort our shit out."

Jake grins. "Right again, Strider." He takes Dirk's other hand in his. "To the future, then."

Dirk squeezes Jake's hand. "To the future."

-

Terezi is standing apart from the crowd. The sky smells like an oil slick and tastes like licorice on her tongue. Somewhere, out in that darkness, is a bright cerulean streak, who tastes like blueberries and coffee and who needs to come home.

"I'll find you, Vriska," she whispers, staring up into space. "I'll bring you back home."


End file.
